godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:BeoBlade/GE: The 5 Doors - Chapter 10
God Eater: The 5 Doors - Chapter 10: Last Unit attack During Arthur and Leon's dream: Arthur is now a instructor and Leon have his beloved sister back, both dont know how to exit the 3rd Door and trys to find a way out with Arthur's new junior Unit wth Goried and others and Collete. It took around 2 hours and 47 minutes to get around the Scarred Barricade, where an hidden Vajra was. The group split to try finding him: Leon and Arthur, Goried and Leon's sister and the rest. leon and Arthur spoke a bit while searching for him. Leon: Hey arthur, do you know why we hunting a Vajra? Arthur: Truly no idea Arthur: But if I would guess... I would be training this units to usethe new bullets. Leon: Eh? Leon: Why? "I dont have the least idea man" - Arthur said with a closed face and kept looking for the Vajra. There was no sign of it but Goried screamed "HEEEEEEEEEEERAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!" and everyone went towards him. Everyone got surprised since Leon's sister and Goried wasnt fighting againstr a normal Vajra, it was an brown Dyaus Pita, Arthur and Leon were the first ones to attack him. Leon said "Everyone! Shot him like Arthur teached while me and him trys to finish him!" in hope to Leon discover something alone about the Brown Dyaus, he was pathetic easy to be defeated, no harm was caused to no one except Goried that screamed in the same second he saw it but when Arthur was prepared to devour him, the Brown Dyaus just flee away and recovered himself at 100%. Everyone felt strange about it but Leon was the only one who noticed that the eyes of the Brown Dyaus were lighting at Arthur and leon's sister. He thought that these two could be the key of the 3rd Door but he has no proof. They went to fight him again and once more he was a piece of cake and he regenerated again. Gods Eater #1: AAYAYY, when this demon gonna die? Gods Eater: We gotta stay alert dude, stop acting as idiot. again his eyes got a flash of Leon's sister and Arthur but this time Arthur notices. They kept trying to killing him with no luck. They killed it thosands of times and he kept reviving giving the same flashes. Later someone... Wifall: GOT LATE! Arthur and Leon: Wifall! Wifall had jumped in the Brown Dyaus and devoured his neck. Causing instant death but this timer he havent revived. Wifall: Well Wifall: How ya guys took so long? Arthur: he was reviving a lot... We didnt got time to extract him. Wifall: Hmm, so I was right... Arthur: Right? Wifall: The Brown Dyaus, he had flashes right? Who he has shown? Arthur: It has shown... Arthur: Shown... Leon's sister and... me. Wifall: YOU?! Leon: It dont means he is the Key and must be destroyed! Wifall: Maybe you right Leon. But about your sister... Wifall got infront of her, with an smile on his face and said "can you close your eyes for a few seconds?". She closed it and quickly Wifall shot her. Everyone, even Arthur and Leon were terrified about what they saw but Wifall was right and the Door has been opened. Leon: Damn you... Wifall: Blame me with you want. She was already dead Leon, you cant change that. Now go! Wifall: Arthur, you havent completed your challenge. Leon and Arthur even trying to enter the Door but Arthur didnt seem to be able to pass through it. The door has closed and Arthur understanded what have to be done. Everyon said "YOU ARE GOING WITH THIS MONSTER?!" and Arthur almost crying said "I have to boys. See you some of these days" and when he turn his back, a new Door was opened. He and Wifall had passed through it and Leon was there. Leon: By the way, Wifall, how ya got out of your dream and invaded ours? Wifall: My dream... is kinda complicated. Some other day I explain. Category:Blog posts